Raiashi Uchiha
Raiaishi Uchiha is the son of Tomiko Uzumaki and Aoi Uchiha and is just one of the triplets born from Tomiko and Aoi. Background Raiashi was born in Kirigakure, he was one of the triplets to be born from Aoi and Tomiko. Upon birth, they nicknamed Raiashi Lightning Legs because of how much he kicked. Raiaishi grew up with his parents and siblings in Kiri, he was the first to come out of the womb, so technically he is the oldest of the triplets. Raiashi was entered into the academy at age 6, in the academy him and his siblings had a head start because their parents started to teach them techniques at 4 years old. Aoi mainly taught them Hozuki clan techniques, but Raiashi had a very hard time learning them. After two years his two siblings learned Hydrification, Water Gun Technique, and Water Balloon Technique. Because they were partially Hozuki, it was relativity easy for them to lean these techniques, but it seemed that Raiashi mainly took on his Mother's Uzumaki side and Uchiha rather than Hozuki, but the Hozuki blood still ran through his veins. At the academy, Raiashi and his siblings were the 3 most popular kids in the whole academy, they had the best grades and the best skills out of all the kids there. Raiashi was most gifted in Ninjutsu at the academy, the academy established that the reason why he wasn't able to do the Hozuki clan techniques like his siblings was because he had an affinity for Lightning Release chakra nature. Around the village, Raiashi would help out at this restaurant with this old man and his niece, here he would get extra money by cleaning dishes, the restaurant during closing hours, and setting the place up before opening hours. Raiashi was a big help to the man and the woman, and this work ethic reflected in the academy. Raiashi would get home late some nights past his bed time, but Aoi wouldn't get angry because this showed that he would be a splendid ninja when he got older. But Tomiko being the mother had a huge problem with this because she felt in order for him to be this splendid ninja he had to be home on time, do his homework, and do house work. Because his work ethic was so good at the restaurant, the village actually started to send him on missions around the village that pertained to his age and skill. The village even started to pay him for these small little missions that he did; they even considered making him a genin without the test, but the elders denied this because they said it wouldn't be fair to other students. During the graduation exams, Raiashi was the first of his siblings to do the exam and ace it. They were required to do one D-rank or above technique, and luckily Raiashi had just learned Hydrification and he did that. The village ended up putting all three of the siblings in the same squad and they ended up all being the best genin squad in the village. They had a great number of accomplished high ranking missions for their skill range. Then they ran into something that changed all their lives.... On this B-Rank mission, they were instructed to infiltrate a faction's outpost that Kiri was enemies with. This faction was accused of kidnapping a previous genin squad and killing 2 of the members including the sensei. But the reason why the village sent the squad Raiashi was in was because their skills were leagues above the squad that was kidnapped. Not only that, but the village would be sending in a Jonin squad right in behind Raiashi's squad after they took down most of their defenses. The mission was going perfect, they were almost disarming the last trap when one of the ninja protecting the outpost spotted the squad and incapacitated their sensei. It was now basically up the the triplets. Their held their own for a while being able to take out a substantial amount of ninja posted at the outpost. But then they were all captured by the ninja at the outpost. The ninja knocked all the siblings out and tied them all up, Raiashi was the first to wake up and what he saw caused him to awaken his Sharingan. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was his sister beaten up and abused, and his brother was in worst shape, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. From what he could tell his brother was either dead or nearly dead. His sharingan awakened and he went on a rampage, he got out of the restraints with Hydrification and started slaughtering the ninja, but he was out numbered and was eventually overwhelmed. They were about to kill Raiashi when his mother came out of no where and killed the person trying to kill him. His father came shortly after and mutilated the ninja in the outpost. Raiashi's brother was taken immediately to the hospital, he survived but narrowly, his sister was ok other than being beaten. Their sensei was taken to the hospital but later died from complications from his injuries. That moment in each of the siblings changed their perspective on live in different ways, they had their own plan on what they would do so something like that would never happen again. Personality As Raiashi was growing up, him and his siblings they would always play around but one thing was prominent about Raiashi and that was that he had his mother's temper. Raiashi would always be short tempered and fly off at the drop of a dime on anyone, excluding his mother because she had a worst temper. But his anger would drive him to drive out something like failure and achieve success. This was one of the reasons why he was one of the smartest in his class and one of the most gifted in ninjutsu. Raiashi has a one track mind most of the time though, which can be good and bad. In good ways, for example when he would work at the restaurant after school to make extra money, this would be something he wanted to do. When he had his mind set on something, he won't stop doing that things. But that is also a form of stubbornness, as sometimes it is plan stubborn for him to try and do something that is impossible. This gives way to Raiashi's arrogance and pride, those two factors will get in the way and lead to something that won't benefit him. But luckily, he has his brother shiden to tell him or force him to stop. His relationship with his siblings is like many others, him and his sister fight all the time, while their brother tries to be the peace maker. But when they are in trouble, they are all like glue, they are hard to break up and they always stick by each other. With his parents, he acts like he is a grown man, but when it comes to those sentimental loving moments he gives way to it. Appearance Raiashi took more features from his mom than his dad, and his red hair is testimonial to it. He is the tallest of his siblings though only a staggering 5' feet tall, he is still somewhat a kid so he has a little muscular physique, but nothings major. He usually wears a T-shirt with blue pants and sandals, or he can be seen with a collard shirt with the collar up. The sleeves are rolled up to his shoulders and he wears a black vest. He either wears blue or black pants with blue or black shoes. He wears all three of his clans crest somewhere on him, most prominent is the Uchiha crest big as day on the back of all his shirts and jackets. Usually he has the Uzumaki crest and Hōzuki clan crest on his sleeves, one on the right and one on the left. Abilities Taijutsu Taijutsu is one of Raiashi's most prominent skills next to his ninjutsu. Raiashi started training in taijutsu a little after entering the academy, he was taught by his father on what to do in certain situations and basic combat. As he got older he started to train with other ninja in taijutsu mainly his teachers at the academy and they established something about Raiashi. He lived up to his nickname Lightning Legs as his kicks were super fast even for his age. The jonin officials around the village even had hard times keeping up with his kicks, he had very prominent leg muscles as he is able to jump way higher in the air than an average ninja. His kicks can even crush rock and bend steel; this was just an unique trait that Raiashi had. Tomiko even guessed that it was Raiashi who would kick when she was still pregnant with him. Mixed with his Lightning Release, his kicks are able to do even more damage. Nature Transformation Although an Uchiha, Raiashi was not born with Fire Release or has learned it through his life, it is unknown why but it is speculated that its because of the DNA mix ups. The first nature Raiashi unlocked was Water Release, even though he is a Hozuki, he wasn't good at it. But the reason why was because Lightning Release was his affinity and he should have been training in that before he trained in water release. Since he lived in Kirigakure, it was very hard for him to get his hands on Lightning Release techniques, the only time he would learn any was out on missions against people with Lightning Release. So because of this hindrance, he decided to create a few of his own Lightning Release techniques that he would mainly be able to use with his kicks. Genjutsu Being an Uchiha, he is average when it comes to genjutsu which is good for his age. He can sense when he is in a genjutsu even when his Sharingan isn't activated, and he can also put people in average level genjutsu that could potentially put people out. Dōjutsu Sharingan Raiashi has the Sharingan with 2 tomes in one eye and 3 in the other. He first awakened his Sharingan on a mission that went wrong after seeing his siblings in the condition they were in. Though at the time he only awakened 1 tome in one eye and 2 in the other. He was the first of his siblings to awaken his sharingan so he dot special treatment from his father in using the sharingan. His father was very hard on him about using his sharingan mainly because he knew it was a great power and he knew people would go after it no mater how old Raiashi was. Aoi trained Raiashi right away in ways to use the sharingan in battles and also training his eyes to be even more proficient in genjutsu, reflexes, etc. Aoi would really train Raiashi, putting him under a lot of stress which awakened his sharingan in its state now. He has trained so much with his sharingan that its like he has 3 tomes in both eyes. Raiashi can track things much faster than an average uchiha with the sharingan which in turn makes him more proficient in copying techniques and being able to use the.